Stuck on You: 2 Cliches in 1 Shot
by Aldalote
Summary: ..oneshot, musical.. Lilly and Syaoran are camp councilors... fun ensues. See Syaoran's Elvis Impression.


Stuck on You: Two Cliches in One-Shot

**The setting:** Between SoY 4 and SoY 5. Lilly and Syaoran are councilors for a Summer Camp. Did I mention this was also a musical? For those not familiar with the SoY series, they can be found with Skyklutz the Storyteller at "triple w dot fanfiction dot net/u/552390/" with her other superb fanfiction.

**The disclaiming:** I, Aldalote, do not own CCS, that is the exclusive right of CLAMP and those they designate. I do not own Lilly or the Merge Card Arc, those are the property of Skyklutz the Storyteller and are used with permission. Additionally, I do not own any of the songs used in this fanfiction they belong to their respective owners. I also don't own the "Camp Councilor" story premise as it has already been done into the ground by an uncountable number of other fanfic authors. The setting of this story also is not mine, it is an almost exact replica of a summer camp where I have spent a great deal of my summers. Really I guess the only thing in this story that I could call mine is the exact word-for-word phrasing, and even that I'm not certain of owning.

* * *

SoY: 2C 1S

"Lilly, I don't know how I let you talk me into this. In fact, I don't know why I let anybody talk to me period. It never ends well for me." Syaoran ranted as he and Lilly walked up a ridiculously large hill to the tent units of the camp that would be their home for the next 3 weeks.

"You know you'll have fun, you always do." Lilly said simply anytime there was a sizeable break in his tirade. "Now c'mon, the campers will be here in an hour and you still don't have a camp name. I think we should call you 'Sugar', just like the song."

_Sugar, do do do do do do,  
Oh honey, honey, do do do do do do,  
You are my candy girl!  
And you've got me wanting you_

"I refuse to have a camp name that even... LILLY, STOP SINGING!" Syaoran was emphatic. "What about 'Little Wolf'?"

"Little Wolf? You can't use that, the kids would guess right away what your real name is. I've got it, it's a regular name but it fits you oddly well. 'Perry'."

"Perry? Lilly, you've got a screw loose. Besides, what is your camp name going to be?" Syaoran asked.

"My camp name is Lilly. I get to use my real name because it sounds so much like a fake name that no one will guess it." Lilly grinned at how masterful her camp-name-double-bluff was.

"Ha, if you get to use your real name so do I." Syaoran ended the discussion my folding his arms and sitting with his back to Lilly at the fire ring.

"Party-pooper." Lilly went to the unit's craft closet and pulled out a box of fun foam circles and threw half of them at Syaoran. "Help me make name tags."

"How did you even find this camp anyway?" Syaoran asked double checking the spelling of a name. "It wasn't on the list of summer jobs they gave out at the end of school."

"I worked here last summer. There was a camp back home I used to go to every summer and I always wanted to be a councilor. Then last year, right after I arrived here, I saw an ad in the newspaper and applied." Lilly was writing names with a speed and accuracy that Syaoran was sure could not be accomplished by mere mortals.

"You can read newspapers?" Syaoran was impressed. Most people who learned Chinese as a second language had a lot of trouble reading newspapers. Syaoran had had a similar problem when he was in Japan capturing cards. Suddenly, a deluge of memories flooded into his mind, card captures, field trips, the blasted Merge Card, how much he missed Sakura. They hadn't seen each other in 2 years, sure they wrote letters and there was the occasional phone call, but Syaoran longed to talk to her in person.

_Oh it's been getting so hard Livin' with the things you do to me, aha  
Oh my dreams are getting so strange I'd like to tell you everything I see._

_I'm reaching out for something  
Touching nothing's all I ever do  
Oh, I softly call you over  
When you appear there's nothing left of you, aha_

"Can't everyone?" Lilly replied, finishing her stack of name tags and sitting back to admire her work. "Fun foam is so... fun! The kids will be here soon, we should set up our stuff and the activities for the All-Camp."

They both grabbed their camping gear and went to their tents, Syaoran in the boys' unit, Lilly in the girls'. Syaoran didn't need long to unpack his stuff, he hadn't brought that much to begin with, so it wasn't long before he wandered over to Lilly's tent. He was about to stamp his foot on the steps in lieu of trying to knock properly on the canvas walls, when he heard singing coming from inside.

_Everyone's changing, I stay the same  
I'm... a solo cello outside a chor-us  
I've got a secret, It's time for me to tell it you've been keeping me warm_

_In the heat of summer sunshine  
I miss you like nobody else  
In the heat of summer sunshine  
I kiss you, and nobody needs to know_

"Lilly...?" Syaoran tentatively stuck his head inside the tent. "What are you doing?"

"I'm singing a song to my sleeping bag silly. He likes to feel loved." the blonde teenager said matter-of-factly. Syaoran, not for the first time, wondered at her sanity, and then, also not for the first time, at his own sanity for having her as his best friend.

It wasn't long until the activities were set up and children began to arrive.

"So your son is allergic to mangoes, wheat, peanuts, grass, and oak trees?" asked Syaoran, reading off the health form to the parents standing before him.

"Oh of course not!" laughed the mother, "That's what he's **not** allergic to! I made a list of his allergies on the back. I had to add more paper, I hope that's okay." Syaoran's eyes widened as he read the extensive list.

"Excuse me," said a small girl, tugging at the hem of his shirt, "You spelled my name wrong!" the child stated indignantly, holding the fun foam circle up to him. Upon closer inspection he realized he had forgotten the last stroke in his haste to get done. He retrieved the Sharpie from his pocket, fixed the error, and handed it back to the girl.

While Syaoran talked to the parents, Lilly had pulled the kids aside and started a sing-along.

"Okay, what song do we want to sing now?" she asked, having just finished a superb little ditty about a juice drinking moose named Fred.

"I want to sing 'Come Out and Play'." said a mousey looking red-haired girl. "It's my favorite song."

Lilly racked her brain, but couldn't think of what song the camper was talking about. Assuming it was from another camp, she asked the girl to start singing it.

_They're like the latest fashion  
They're like a spreading disease  
The kids are strappin' on their way to the classroom  
Getting weapons with the greatest of ease  
The gangs stake their own campus locale  
And if they catch you slippin' then it's all over pal  
If one guy's colors and the other's don't mix  
They're gonna bash it up  
Bash it up, Bash it up, Bash it up_

_Hey, man you talkin' back to me  
Take him out  
You gotta keep'em separated  
Hey, man you disrespecting me  
Take him out  
You gotta keep'em separated  
Hey, they don't pay no mind  
If you're under 18 you won't be doing any time  
Hey, come out and play_

The girl, surprisingly did a good impression of Offspring's lead singer as she moshed around the tent unit singing her heart out.

"Okay, honey, you can stop right there. I don't think enough of us will know that song since it's not in Chinese. How about we sing about the Barges?" Lilly didn't know all the lyrics to that particular American song, but she was sure they weren't appropriate for the campers to sing, even if most of them didn't understand a word of English.

_Out of my window looking in the night  
I can see the barges flickering light  
Silently flows the river to the sea  
And the barges too go silently_

_Barges, I would like to go with you  
I would like to sail the ocean blue  
Barges, have you treasures in your hold?  
Do you fight with pirates brave and bold?_

They continued singing while Fiery, one of the other councilors earned her name by getting the conflagration going. By the time Lilly had run through her immense repertoire of camp songs, Syaoran had finished up with the parents and had come to join the fire circle. As he stepped over the bench a silent hush fell over campers and staff alike.

"Oh dear." said Rain, the Camp Director. "It seems one of our councilors has forgotten the first rule of Fire Circle Safety. No Stepping over the benches. I'm afraid that you'll have go out the proper exit and walk around the fire circle 3 times."

Syaoran twitched slightly at this embarrassing punishment, but did as he was told. When he came back in, several of the older campers near Lilly were giggling. Syaoran knew this didn't bode well but decided to ignore it. If there was one thing he'd learned, it was that once she got started, Lilly was a force akin to a hurricane. Totally unstoppable, it was just best to go with the flow and try to ride out the storm with as little damage to one's dignity as possible.

Once the first (and most messy (and also most dangerous)) activity of the night, making s'mores, was done. Everyone moved inside the big lodge for the main event of the evening: Karaoke.

"Here. I made this for you." an older camper handed Syaoran a fun foam circle. "It was Lilly's idea."

Syaoran accepted the name tag from her with thanks, making the girl blush and run off giggling. Syaoran put it on without reading it, that was a mistake.

"Okay, before we get started, I want to formally introduce your councilors to you." Rain spoke. "I am Rain, your humble Director. For the girl's units, this is Lilly, Fiery, and Mist. And for the boys, we have Arrow, Maze, and our newest councilor Twitchy."

It took Syaoran a moment to realize what Rain had called him. A sinking feeling hit him in his stomach as he looked down at his name tag, dreading that he would see Lilly's handiwork all over the gift from that camper. He did. Printed, right there on the squishy green circle in neat kanji characters was "Twitchy". There was nothing he could do to change it now, so Syaoran did the only thing that made sense, he lived up to his camp name.

As the campers descended on the volumes of 3-ring binders, trying to find a song to sing, Lilly came over to her appropriately named friend. "It was a camper's idea after your little facial expression following the fire ring fiasco. Since you still needed a camp name, I told them to go for it and make you a name tag. You aren't mad are you?"

"Oh no Lilly," a devilish grin spread across Syaoran's face, "I don't get mad. I get even... And trust me, I know some good practical jokes, you can thank Meiling for that much."

As the night drew to a close and bedtime was upon them, Arrow made the call for any last singers. Ever the curious person, Mist decided to ask a very silly question. "Twitchy, why haven't you sung anything? You're the only councilor who hasn't."

"Yeah, c'mon Twitchy sing a song, close out the evening for us." Maze begged with puppy-dog eyes. Now, in any normal situation, Syaoran would not have been affected by such begging coming from anyone but Meiling and Sakura, but this was not a normal situation. This was summer camp, and Maze was a 250lb very tough muscular young man; these factors caused Syaoran to agree to sing. Paging through the song list, his heart sank as he found only one song that he knew well enough to sing passably.

"Well, if I'm going to do this, I might as well do it right. Here goes nothing..." Syaoran curled his lips and shook his hips, singing with a deep accented voice that sounded remarkably like the original artist of the song.

_You can shake an apple off an apple tree  
Shake-a, shake-suger  
But you'll never shake me  
Uh-uh-uh  
No-sir-ee, uh-uh  
I'm gonna stick like glue  
Stick because I'm  
Stuck on you _

_Gonna run my fingers thru your long black hair  
Squeeze you tighter than a grizzly bear  
Uh-uh-uh  
Yes-sir-ee, uh-uh  
I'm gonna stick like glue  
Stick, because I'm  
Stuck on you _

_Hide in the kitchen, hide in the hall  
Ain't gonna do you no good at all  
'Cause once I catch ya and the kissin' starts  
A team o' wild horses couldn't tear us apart  
Try to take a tiger from his daddy's side  
That's how love is gonna keep us tied  
Uh-uh-uh  
Uh-uh-uh  
Oh, yeah  
Uh-uh-uh  
I'm gonna stick like glue  
Stick, because I'm  
Stuck on you_

_Hide in the kitchen, hide in the hall  
Ain't gonna do you no good at all  
'Cause once I catch ya and the kissin' starts  
A team o' wild horses couldn't tear us apart  
Try to take a tiger from his daddy's side  
That's how love is gonna keep us tied  
Uh-uh-uh  
Yes-sir-ee, uh-uh  
I'm gonna stick like glue  
Yeah, yeah, because I'm  
Stuck on you  
I'm gonna stick like glue  
Yeah, yeah, because I'm  
Stuck on you  
I'm gonna stick like glue  
Yeah, yeah, because I'm  
Stuck on you_

* * *

Well, what do you think? Like I said before, this probably won't be as amusing if you aren't familiar with Skyklutz's SoY series but I still think it can be understood if you haven't. 

Peace Out,  
Aldalote


End file.
